to touch a heart
by sakura-okaeru-yuki
Summary: what happens when mikan realizes she's in love with natsume?what ever happened to the hate shared between them? to find out more,READ IT! R&R NxM RATING UP!
1. Chapter 1

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang._

For the hundredth time that day, I slammed my head against the rough bark of the sakura tree. GOD. I swear there would be bruises the size of plums on my head after I'm done.

Oh Kamisama what did I do exactly to deserve this. Why of all people am I falling in love with that obnoxious, air-headed jerk?

_His brilliant crimson eyes, BANG. His silky raven locks, BANG. His smile,BANG._

_ BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG._

What am I thinking. I can't have fallen for that obnoxious kuro neko. I COULDN'T HAVE.

He's been burning my hair for _five _years now. Not only that, he's also been calling me names, making me risk my life just to save him, looking at my underwear AND calling me ugly all the time.

As long as a list I can find on what wrongs he has, there is, sadly, a plus side to it all too.

He has saved my butt from countless dangerous situations, is always there for me when I need him, has always helped me and given in to me AND he's always helped me remember who I am. He's always made me smile, even when the situation doesn't call for it.

Plus all the countless times I'd saved him, all the trouble I spend just trying to help him and going to him for every single problem I have, rumors have started around the school. That's when I realized that I was falling in love with him. Which explained the quickened heart beat, the blush and the butterflies.

URGH. Snap out of it Mikan! BANG!

"Hey ugly, what are you doing?"

I know that voice all too well. Speak of the devil. Seriously. What did I do to deserve this.

"What do you want Natsume."

"I want to know why the hell are you slamming you're head against that tree."

I turned to face him. A girl clung from his arm, glaring arrows at me. To hell with them. He's mine. The green-eyed monster named jealously just got woken up by the bitch. Oh he'll be on a killing spree alright and the first victim would be her.

"None of you're business."

With that, I stormed off in a huff, tripping head first over a pebble.

"Itai." I rubbed the new bruise on my head. That's gonna hurt bad.

"strawberry print today, eh ichigo-kara?"

"huh?"

Then it hit me. He'd seen my underwear again.

"NATSUME HYUUGA!YOU PERVERT!"

I stormed off. He smirked at my reaction. Damn him. If it'd be the last thing I'd do I will kill him.

I sometimes imagine how it'd be like if we were a couple. Though I've never been able to. Somehow, I was sure it would never work. Dang it. Why'd I have to fall in love with him! Why not Ruka?!

I walked into the northern forest in no time, making my way towards that clearing I'd found the other day. I lay in the lush green meadow, watching the clouds float by. Soon, without realizing it, I fell asleep.

Dreams were something people have when they can't get whatever it is they want in real life. It's the safe heaven of those whose lives are miserable, the place where people can be themselves without any comment whatsoever from anyone else. Or at least that's what I think.

Well you could probably guess what my dream was about. Yep. I was dreaming of being Natsume's girl. Somehow, I don't think that'll ever happen.

I woke up near nightfall. The stars were all out. A shooting star shot out of the sky. I stared in awe, almost forgetting to make a wish.

*

I didn't see him for the rest of the day. So when dinner came, I scoured the dining hall for him, desperate to see him, to talk to him. He was like my personal drug, my brand of heroin. I was desperate, to the point where I was about to take extreme measures.

"Hey idiot, what are you looking for? aren't you going to eat your dinner?"

"Oh someone's just looking for her boyfriend."

I spinned around. Koko had just told on me!

" No! Its not like that! I just need to work on that project with Natsume, that's all. It's due tomorrow right?"

Yeah. That's a good excuse. I do need to get started on that. Hotaru's eyes narrowed. She knows something's up. Apparently I just can't seem to hide anything from the likes of her.

"I'm heading back first. See you later Hotaru."

I'd lost my appetite. Apparently, my gut just tells me that I shouldn't be in the same room anymore. Lest I'd risk being interrogated.

I trodded my way back to my room. Unconsciously, I ended up outside Natsume's room. GOSH. WHAT IS MY PROBLEM?!

Since I was already there, I decided to confront Natsume. We DID have a project to work on. Plus, we're WAY beyond time. Thus, I knocked on the door.

There I stood. For five whole minutes. Damn you Natsume Hyuuga. I tiptoed up to reach the spare key he'd put on top of the door frame. As I held it in the palm of my hand, I stared in shock.

I'm surprised I know so much about Natsume. Where he keeps his keys, what he feels about Mr. Narumi and so much more.

Darn you Kami. I NEVER ASKED TO FALL IN LOVE WITH NATSUME YA KNOW?!

I let myself in, knowing he wouldn't mind anyway. His room was enormous. It was so much bigger than my own single star room. It had a personal library in it too. Shelves and shelves of books towered over me. Wow. I never knew Natsume was so into books. Figures why he's so smart.

I ran my fingers across the titles: fact books, Shakespeare, encyclopedias- it really was like a miniature library. One of the books really caught my attention. 'to touch a heart' was the title of the velvet red book. I pulled it out of the shelf. The cover was made of velvet; not very surprising.

I opened the book, not noticing the fact that someone was standing directly behind me until a set of arms went around my waist and whispered into my ear.

"Don't touch that book, ichigo-kara."

I spinned around in shock.

"Natsume!" I pushed myself out of his arms. His touch sent electric shocks across my skin. It frightened me to know such a thing was possible.

"First of all, don't touch me you pervert. Secondly, I didn't mean to intrude and all. So I'm sorry bout the intruding part. Where were you today?" _and who was that bitch this morning?_

He reached out and took the book out of my hands, his fingers brushing against my hands as he did so. Another jolt of electricity shot up my nerves. This time I was sure he realized it too. He kept his polker-face on though his eyes clearly showed his bewilderedness.

"I was on a mission, what's wrong?" He said as he placed the book back on the shelf. " and if you're wondering how I am, I didn't get hurt in anyway. Now," he turned to face me as he leaned on the bookshelf. His biceps flexed as he folded his arms, which made me catch my breath. " why are you in my room?"

My chest felt so constricted. I couldn't think of what to say. I stood there, gaping like an idiot as I pondered on what I should say. Worst of all was the fact that I could only think of how extremely _hot _he looked like in that shirt that clung to his body.

It emphasized his six-pack and muscular body so well. I shook my head, trying to get those unwanted thoughts out of my head. This time I knew he was staring at me, thinking I was a freak.

" Well, I was looking for you. We've got that project due tomorrow that we need to work on." I hung my head, too embarrassed to look into his face.

"whatever."

I looked up. He gathered the materials we needed as I sat down at the table. I think I look presentable. I wore a pink turtle necked sweater with a black mini skirt. It was getting colder as winter approached.

He sat down opposite me and we started on the project. By the time we finished, It was around nine.

"Hey, ichigo-kara, let's go to central town. I'm hungry."

I looked up from our almost completed work. He wanted to go to central town? with me? and at a time like this? am I dreaming?

"huh?"

"Do. You. Want. To. Come. To. Central. Town. With. Me. For. Supper." he spoke as though he was communicating with an illiterate person.

"Why are you asking me?" I asked in wonder, pondering over why he asked me instead of going to get Ruka to go along.

"Because."

"Because?" I prompted.

"I'm hungry."

"Fine." I was kind of hungry too. Studying doesn't go too well with me. It always made me hungry. " Let me go get my wallet and stuff first."

"I'm paying." and he got up and took my hand and dragged me to the bus stop that goes to central town.

The sparks were unnerving. It scared me because I didn't know why they occurred. Guys _don't_ normally shock you when you touch them. All except for Takuma and jin-jin though. They have the alice of electricity_. That was different._

The bus stop was deserted, not a soul to be seen in a hundred mile radius. We sat on the bench and waited for the bus. The whole time, not once did Natsume let go of my hand.

Not when the bus came, nor when we were on the bus. He held it throughout.

We went into a café. It smelled so strongly of cake and sweets there. By sweets, I mean the sweet stuff like pudding and jellies and such. We sat at the table near a display window, where occasionally, little kids would peep into.

The waitress who attended to us was trying to flirt with Natsume half the time. She'd flick her hair and use a seductive voice when she asked him for his order. Thankfully, Natsume didn't even look at her, which was why I couldn't help but giggle when she left.

"what are you laughing at polka?"

"you mean you didn't notice?" He looked at me questionably. " That waitress was flirting with you and you didn't notice?"

He shrugged and smirked. I smiled.

"why didn't you?"

I was curious. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me with a strange look that seemed to say it all.

"I wasn't interested. Further questions will not be entertained cause that would be for me to know and you to find never find out."

This was when I realized our faces were almost touching each other. We both leaned back at the same time. He folded his arms across his chest, seemingly annoyed at something.

I was blushing five shades of red as a silence hung between. He broke the silence first.

" So, aren't you going to tell me why you were knocking you're head against the tree this morning?"

My head jerked up and I looked into his eyes. A mischievous gleam shone in them.

"I…"


	2. Chapter 2

I AM SO SORRY! THE RATING HAS TO GO UP!

* * *

"I…" flunked a test! was relieving stress!_ was trying to get thoughts of somebody out of my head so I could be normal. _Come on Mikan! Say something!

"I… was trying to stop thinking about someone."

"Who?" he growled. I stared in fear. He was clearly annoyed by my answer. Shoot. I shouldn't have said anything at all.

"Who?" he demanded in a stern tone. _You._

Common sense told me that if I were to reply him like that, he'd ignore me for life.

"Hotaru." I said. A little too quickly. Oh kami. I really need your help right now.

" was it?" He continued asking in that same stern voice. Damn. He knew me too well to know I was lying when I spoke too fast. But there was something suspicious behind it. He'd sounded like he was _jealous_.

The Natsume Hyuuga. Jealous. Oh Kami. You _must _be joking me.

"Then again, that's for me to know." I said cheekily, sticking out my tongue at him and teasing him.

"Can it idiot. Who was it?" he snarled.

"What's wrong Natsume? You aren't jealous aren't you?"

That's when he faced away and refused to probe any further. Our ice cream arrived soon after. Once again, that narcissistic waitress tried to flirt with Natsume. This time round though, it was even more hilarious. She'd actually gone and written her cell number on one of the serviettes.

My ice cream parfait was delicious. I laughed at the number. Natsume didn't even take notice. He seemed absorbed in something. I waved the tissue in front of him once I'd finished my parfait.

"Hello? Earth to Natsume? I'm done. We can go now."

He dumped fifty rabbits on the table, grabbed my wrist and stormed out in a huff. He was sullen. I followed behind foolishly behind never once attempting to break his iron grip. The whole time, I practically wondered what he was thinking. As we made it back to the dorms, he soon broke into a run and I couldn't catch up. Half the time, I tripped over my own two feet, earning myself a huge amount of bruises and scrapes. This was why I hated sports so much.

He then threw me over his shoulder once we'd reached the stairs. I swung my arms furiously as I shouted at him, telling him to put me down. It was rough and bumpy. I didn't like being carried that way and he knew it.

It was only when we'd reached his room did he put me down. When he did, it was no more pleasant then when he was carrying me. He slammed the door to his room before putting me down against the wall next to his bed and placing his hands against the wall behind me, trapping me. I was rooted to the ground by shock; if not fear.

He turned and faced me. If I was wrong, smack me if I am, his eyes were filled with lust and jealousy. Oh kami, oh kami, oh kami. He seemed so primeval then and there. Then his lips were on mine.

He kissed me so roughly. I've never imagined our first kiss to be like this; to tell the truth, I was staggered. I expected his kisses to be sweet and gentle. He shook my arms as he kissed even harder, telling me to respond, to push him away, to stop him before it's too late.

I knew that would've been right. But then again, love is blind. It made me kiss him back. His arms soon wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. One hand was on my neck, angling my face as he nibbled on my lower lip, begging for entrance, which I gladly obliged.

My arms wound around his neck, pulling him closer as the kiss became deeper, more feeding. It wasn't until I felt his hot hand on my bare back working its way up to my bra strap.

I reluctantly stopped and pushed him away. A moment of silence hung before I straightened my sweater back down and ran out, leaving him furious in his room.

Wasn't this what I'd wanted all along? Wasn't it my wish? Why then, was I so afraid? Why then, was I running away?

I stopped dead in my tracks. _No_. I didn't want it to happen so soon at all. _More like I thought I was ready but I just wasn't._

All of a sudden, I was being sucked into a black hole.

* * *

We had biology the next day. My lab partner was Tamao. A svelte and smart girl who had the alice of music. She was really good at science and don't get me started on what she does on different instruments and how she conducts.

We sat at the back of the class. Natsume was, naturally paired with Ruka. He sat in the seat before us. He hadn't talked to me for the whole day now. The ignorance was killing me inside. I don't care one bit that he's ignoring me. After what happened yesterday, I would be angry too. A girl lets you kiss her and leaves you with a serious hard-on that's definitely hard to rid. who wouldn't?

Then again, a large portion was betraying me. My body, my heart and my soul.

Once again, my body longed for his touch and to touch him. My heart ached with rejection. My soul was kinda, sorta entwined with him. All I could think of was him and I have NEVER, never never never ever felt so aware of him until now.

We were dissecting frogs in class today. Blood just makes me squeamish. Its smell made me sick. As Tamao sliced the frog open, fresh red blood started oozing out of the cut. The smell hit my nose as I soon became queasy. I held unto the table for support, bending my body forward and covering my nose with my hand.

I felt the churn of my stomach getting worse and worse. I knew Tamao had called the teacher. She knew I was sensitive to the smell of blood. The teacher got Aidou-kun to bring me to the sick bay. As he lifted me up to carry me out of the room, Natsume pushed him out of the way and carried me out of the room, leaving the whole class flabbergasted.

"Put me down." I bleated as the smell of blood faded as we got further away.

"…"

He continued until we were in the dorms. Somehow, he managed to unlock the door to his room without dropping me without breaking a sweat. He strided across the room and put me down slowly and gently on his bed. It smelled so strongly of him. His scent slowly neutralized the nausea. Gosh. I was really addicted to him.

I curled up on his bed and watched him pour me a glass of water. He came back with two tiny pills that I recognized as my nausea medicine. How'd he get into my room?

He helped me up and watched me intently as I took the medicine. Fluffing the pillows up for me, he tucked me back into his bed once again.

"I never knew you were squeamish towards blood."

I pouted. He looked somewhat amused.

"You didn't need to know."

"as if I didn't."

"look I don't need your concern. I can take care of myself." I got up from the bed. My knees felt wobbly. After taking a few steps, I stumbled backwards. Natsume caught me before I hit the carpeted floor.

"don't you?"

He raised his eyebrow at me. Carrying me back to the bed, he placed me down. He then crawled until he hovered over me. Looking me in the eyes, he said:

"You don't know what you've done and are doing to me now right?"

"err…no?"

"seriously? I thought you would. But then again, you're a stinking dense idiot. So that changes things. But still…"

He bent his head down and brushed his lips up and down my neck. I could hear his breath. I could feel the warmth of his body so close to mine. Lust surged through my blood. I've never felt it before. Just so you know, I thought it felt really good.

My cheeks flushed red.

"You're really sultry and gorgeous. With every move you make, you don't realize how much it affects me don't you?"

"Not really. I don't understand how anything I'd do would affect you at all." I said idiotically.

"Idiot. I'll stop beating around the bush already. _I want you_, Mikan. Really badly. Every stinking move you make makes me so aroused that sooner or later I think I might end up fucking every single girl I pass_. _No girl has ever made me want her so bad before. I also hate the fact that I love you._ Screw you_, you idiot. I _will_ make you mine, twinned around my little finger and screw you so bad you won't be able to walk for a month. Then, I'll marry you once we leave this hell and screw you so bad all you'd need to do was stay in bed the whole day."

I gaped at him. _Wow_. I did _that_ much to him? He wanted to do so much to me? he loved me? How come I've never noticed?

_OH RIGHT_. I was a dense idiot.

Regaining my senses, I thought about it a little bit before I spoke.

"Let's make a bet shall we? If you make me your girlfriend who's tied around your finger as you'd put it, I'll give you what you want, anytime you want. You have exactly three weeks from now."

"Deal."

* * *

so? how'd u like it? the rating has to go up from the way this is going. well, its my first M-rated fanfic so forgive the errors!


	3. Chapter 3

ENJOYS!

sorry. no lemons 'll see why.

P.s. thanks for the AWWWWWWWWWSOME reviews.

replies: err I'm kinda getting flashbacks on parts of twilight's text after reading it 5 times last year.(the horror of having it come and haunt you ~ ) erm...gomenasai. I've been leaving too many cliffys. anyway there's gonna be a time skip after this chapter. for me to know, you to find out. and as for the bet part, i suppose sumire and mikan will cover for me.

* * *

Gah! What have I just done!

He sounded so stinking confident when he'd agreed to that bet. _Shit shit shit shit shit._ What am I thinking! Offering my stinking virginity to him!

Once again, I found myself whamming my head against the familiar rough bark of the almost bald sakura tree. I am so going to get a head concussion soon.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

With every hit, the last leaves on the tree fell to the ground. My eyes widened.

"I'M SO SORRY TREE!"

I hugged the tree, sorry that I was causing a dent in its trunk and the last of its leaves to fall. Anime tears streamed out of my eyes.

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.

I was being hit by Hotaru's baka gun again. It was all too familiar.

"What?!" I said annoyed as I rubbed the new bruise on my head.

"What the hell are you doing you idiot."

Hotaru had her "what the fuck" face on. Now, I just wanted to hide from her.

"Nothing!" I flung my hands up in frustration as I stomped off. DANG. Could the day get any worse?!

Lucky for me, Ruka happened to be chasing after Hotaru again. It didn't take her long to leave me alone. I stomped off to look for Sumire. For some reason, I think she's the only one that could help me now.

* * *

Sumire's room was empty. I let myself in. We had grown pretty close over the years. The sound of trickling water against the ground was heard through the room. Her computer was left on. Surprise, surprise. A window to Natsume's blog was open.

Curiosity got the better of me as I opened it and scanned the page. Natsume had a diary alright. But no way would he be as stupid to make everything a public occasion.

"What are you doing?" A catty voice enquired at my ear. I spinned around to find Sumire standing behind me, her hands on her hips, a look of curiosity painted on her face.

"Oh! Sumire! Glad you're done. I really need your help on something."

"Alright." she sighed. "But I'll have you know that if you need help with you're math, you're looking at the wrong person." She strode over to her bed and sat down on it while she dried her hair.

I watched her intently, planning on how I should summarize and phrase whatever happened between me and Natsume.

"So? I don't have all day you know. What do you want to ask?"

"Its…Its…err…regarding Natsume."

At the sound of his name, she jerked her head up, listening closely to whatever I had to say next.

"What about him?"

"Well you see…I don't really know how to put this all. But do you promise not to mention this to anyone? _Especially_ Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka?"

"Alright. Alright. Trust you to be so insecure of yourself." She said shaking her head in disapproval.

"Erm…Well…I sorta kinda think I'm in love with Natsume. Then just the other day I saw him with some bitch from the other class and I really wanted to kill her. And then I found myself completing our project the other day in his room, which resulted in us going out for supper at central town together which in turn made him ask why I was slamming my head against the tree earlier that day. After telling him the truth but not the complete truth, he got really mad and when we got back, he snogged me so hard I had to stop him because he was on the verge of fucking me." All of this just poured out of me and I only took three breaths while blabbing this entire thing out. Sumire stared at me like I was a freak.

"You mean the Natsume Hyuuga almost fucked-"

"Hold on! I'm not done yet! Do you remember what happened the other day in biology? Well he brought me to his room and confessed that he loved me and how much he wanted to fuck me and all. Then I don't know _what_ got into me. I made a bet with him. I betted my own virginity!"

I gasped for air. It wasn't that easy saying all that in only a few breaths you know.

"Are you done?" I nodded, still out of breath.

"Okay so could you please explain what the bet was about?"

"I bet with him that if in three weeks, which on the day of his birthday, if he could make me become his girlfriend that was all crazy in love with him; I'd have sex with him. Whenever and wherever he wants. What do I do now?!" I threw my hands over my head in frustration and messed up my hair.

"Whoa. All I can say is _what were_ you thinking. But then again, its not like we can do anything no more. One thing's for sure, there is no way that you'll become a mindless crazy girlfriend. I can tell. Sad to say Mikan, I really can't help you this time." She looked apologetic.

"Then could you at least tell me, am I really in love with him?"

She nodded with a sorry look on her face before getting up and handing over a package full of unused clothes that still had their tags on.

"I was going to throw them away. But then again, I think you'll look good in them. They're expensive designer stuff okay. So be sure to take good care of them." she said in a stern tone before looking at the clock. "Shoot. I 'm gonna be late if I don't hurry. I've got a date with koko!"

Then she threw the box into my hands and pushed me out of the room. I trudged my way back with the heavy box. _What am I going to do?!_

* * *

I had Phys Ed for the next period. Apparently, it was compulsory in this school. Natsume however, somehow managed to squirm his way though due to private lessons with Persona.

I wasn't all that excited about it. My mood turned even more sour when I realized we were playing extreme Frisbee that day. I don't even know how to catch a stinking Frisbee, let alone throw one.

So there I stood at the sidelines, making sure I looked involved but wasn't and not interfering with the game. Within a few minutes into the game, a Frisbee was headed towards me.

I ran, trying to catch it on instinct. But, instead of catching it, I tripped over my own two feet and rolled for at least a meter before landing flat on my face. Coach's whistle was blown, stopping the game and I was sent to sit in the bleachers until the lesson was over.

I pressed the ice pack against the bruise on my head, hoping it would help with the swelling. Oh I am _never, ever_ going to take Phys Ed again. I could always just get the principal to get Persona to change my private lessons.

Being the principal's 'favourite' definitely had some benefits and disadvantages. One of these benefits is that stubborn people, like Persona, have no choice but to do what you say or else risk their position and all. One disadvantage is that people in the dangerous ability class treat me all different.

Tsubasa was treated differently too. All because he understood me. As for Natsume, well, you could say that he wasn't treated any different from before.

After Phys Ed was lunch. Which isn't that bad cause after lunch there were no more lessons, take away the training I have to get from Natsume. I am so going to look for a way to skip that.

To kinda think of it, I haven't seen him the whole day. But then again I am avoiding him.

As I stepped into the canteen, I cursed mentally. He was there. I could feel his piercing stare, the blood rushing to my cheeks and the butterflies in my stomach. Grabbing my food, I hurried past his table. Only to have him drag me to the one he was at. Damn you Natsume Hyuuga.

"So? How are you?"

I looked at him with a 'what are you talking about look'. Before realizing that he meant the fall in Phys Ed.

"I'm alright. How was Persona today?"

"Dark. As usual."he shrugged.

"oh." my heart was thumping rapidly against my ribs. I took a bite out of my pizza. It was cheesy. But not to my tastes when he sat in front of me. I gulped down my latte before standing up and pulling him along with me to get started with training. Now, I just couldn't wait.

"Come on. Let's get started so we'll finish earlier."

The northern woods were quiet that day. I guessed that the school must've blocked the place out, saying that there were killer animals or something. I dropped my hands, took a breath and turned to face my tutor when we reached our training grounds.

"So, what're we doing today?"

"Nothing actually."

"What?!" I gaped. "You sure? Don't we have at least something to cover? Or a recap or something?"

"Nope." He strode towards me. "Now, about that bet of yours, I was hoping we could bend it a little. You have to be my girlfriend from now on. But, I have to get you to give me sex. With a time limit of three weeks? Or do you need more time?"

No, damn it. I want it as soon as possible. Just not now. I'm not mentally ready. Who I am I kidding. He's like the earth and heaven to me. I try keeping it hidden but than again, I can't. But it's too darn cliché. I won't say I'm in love. Or that I'm ready.

"But I'm not your first. And you don't care a shit about me at all. You just want to fuck me."

"Tch. True. You're not my first. But you don't know how I scream out your name whenever I climax. You don't know how I plan on wooing you and try the plans out on all those other girls. You are the cause of everything. You are my entire world. Plus aren't you at all a bit jealous when you see me with another girl? Let alone flirt."

No. There was absolutely no way I was going to admit to that. "No. I don't. In fact, I wanted to convince the principal to combine my lessons with Persona with you just so you don't flirt with some Jane, Mary or Tracey."

"Oh really." Then his lips were on mine, his arms around my waist and he kissed me the same way he did as that day in the room. I found myself in the same position under him again, with my hands around his neck, giving him entrance as he started a tongue war which I lost because of my inexperience.

At this point, my skirt was hitched up so high against the bark of the tree, my panties could be seen. He was making out with me. And during our practice session. What the fuck?!

His hands groped my breasts. New unknown feelings surged through my body. So fresh and unfamiliar. Oh gosh. This felt so good.

Then a yearning ache between my legs made me want more. A minute after the ache started, he tore away.

"whoa. I don't think I've ever had a make out that hot before." He shook his head.

"Why'd you stop?"

I haven't had one like that either. But I was curious, _why did he stop_? I straightened my uniform, making sure I wasn't looking like a mess.

"Would you want to be fucked unconscious in a forest?"

"No."

And at that point, of three things I was absolutely sure. One, Natsume was seriously arousing. Two, from how he suddenly stopped, a part of me tells me that he doesn't want to rush it with me. Three, I was desperately in love with him. No way was I going to admit it though. At least not out loud. It was just too cliché.

* * *

lalalalalalalalalalala~

going crazy. common tests are driving me mad. even my friend thinks i'm an escapee from a mental hospital now...


	4. Chapter 4

sorry this took so long!

Disclaimer:i do not own gakuen alice.

* * *

Three days later, I found myself going out on a date with Natsume.

I was wearing one of Sumire's clothes. To tell you the truth they were all really revealing. From super short mini skirts to major empire-cut dresses, you name it, it's in there. I happened to pick the most decent of the lot: a black jean mini skirt and a hot pink tank top. I took along my jacket just for the sake of it. I wouldn't want to catch a cold. The nights were getting colder.

I glanced at the mirror on my way out, stunned to see a different person looking back at me.

Who was this girl in the mirror? She looked nothing like me. Her brown chestnut locks curled down her shoulders. Her skirt showed off her soft, creamy, sexy long legs and her top showed so much of her cleavage. I gaped at what I saw, completely forgetting about the time until my phone vibrated with a message from sumire, wishing me good luck. I tripped over the box of clothes before getting to the door, pulling on my long black socks and putting on my mary-janes.

I was supposed to meet Natsume at the bus stop at six. It was a good thing I'd finished my homework. Or else I wouldn't even be here.

I took a seat at the bus stand while waiting. Looking around, I searched for him. Was he going to stand me up? Insecurity washed over me, fresh and potent. Five minutes passed before I finally saw him approaching.

To say that he looked good was an understatement. He wore a pair of jeans with the same black shirt that clung to his muscular body. His coat was slung over his shoulder. He looked like a god. I wiped away the drool that leaked out of my mouth with my sleeve.

"Hey." I smiled at him.

"Hey."

I thought I saw a glint of lust in his eyes as I stood up. The bus ride was nothing special. He'd held my hand through the whole ride again. This time we went to a classy European restaurant. It was cosy and comfortable. We took a seat near the back of the restaurant and ordered two cokes and the special couple offer. The waiter spoke in English. A language I never bothered paying attention to in class. Which, luckily, Natsume was good in. After dinner, which not a word was shared, we took a walk in the park.

The park was filled with people from the middle and high school department. Guys were either snogging or hitting on girls. Girls were doing either the above mentioned or just out for a stroll. Moonlight made the whole park shine with a silver glow. Every guy turned to look when we passed them, earning killing glares from Natsume. I just thought they were all psycho or something. Apparently Natsume took it rather badly. He stopped in his tracks all of a sudden and faced me.

"What?" I blushed, embarrassed. Was there something on my face?

"Nothing. You look...terrible tonight."

"Wha...wha...WHAT?" I gaped. So far, every guy we've passed turned to take a second glance at me. So why's he saying I look terrible? "Why?"

"Because you are flaunting your fucking boobs and legs, making every guy we pass turn in our direction and you don't realize that all this is frustrating don't you?"

I shook my head and zipped up my jacket. So at least that solves one problem.

"Is this any better?"

He grunted in response. I wasn't going to tolerate him being so angry with me. It wouldn't do any good for me. It only meant that I was going to be ignored and who'd want their date to ignore them? So I tightened my grip on his hand and pulled him towards a clearing in the forest near the park. Only I knew of that place so it was totally private.

The moon cloaked the whole clearing with a silver blanket. The running water from the miniature waterfall glistened as it gushed along. It was a really beautiful sight.

Swinging my arm and tossing him before me, I tackled him to the ground, pinning him down with my arms. He didn't fight back at all. He only avoided my gaze, which made it all the harder for me. I straddled him, ignoring the discomfort between my legs from sitting on his rock hard erection which made him stifle a groan. Whoever knew I did this much to him?

I stretched forward, placed my hands on his cheeks and turned his face to meet my gaze before sitting back down on his erection again. This action caused him to curse under his breath.

"Natsume, stop being so jealous will you?"

He looked away again, completely avoiding my gaze. I repeated the same action again and again for at least five times. It was like talking to a toddler.

"NATSUME!" I shouted exasperated.

He turned his face away again before I repeated the cycle and placed my lips on his. I kissed him tenderly. Only after awhile did he respond to the kiss. You could tell that he was trying his hardest to keep being mad at me. The kiss soon turned from sweet and gentle to rough and feeding. After a few minutes, we both pulled away.

"Now, Natsume oushijin-sama, what can I do to make you forgive me for being so pretty and alluring?"I said cutely and seductively.

"Help me get rid of this fucking erection which you made worse by sitting and bouncing on it."

I stared blankly at him. How was I supposed to give him head when I'm still a virgin? I don't even know how!

Before I knew it, his seven-inch long erection was out of his pants and he was waiting for me to start. I've never seen one before but then again, it was…beautiful? I don't know. It looked like marble covered with silk and given a pulse. Wait! What am I thinking?! Gross! My poor innocent virgin eyes will never be the same.

"Just lick and suck it. I'll guide you along if you need." he assured.

I curled my fingers around his cock,stroking up experimentally. He groaned at the friction of it.

"I told you to suck it. Not play with it."

"well, I guess I just can't help myself." I smiled, placing a kiss at the tip and licking it.

Soon,his whole length was in my mouth and my head was bobbing up and down, tongue swirling around his cock.

"Mikan...you are so fucking good at this."

A strangled cry amongst all his moans and groans was heard. This somehow made me even more hornier.

Oh kami. I am so gradually becoming a pervert from being with him. After realizing I loved him, I've had to perverted thoughts. Kisses, make outs and sex. I bit on his cock giving him love bites, earning me another sexy groan from him. I could feel myself getting wet. Then, he reached his peak. His muscles tightened.

It was a good thing I removed myself just in time. His semen glistened on the grass. I was careful to not get any or it on my clothes or anything.

"You know, I was expecting you to actually swallow it."

"Oh yeah right I would...Next time."I stuck out my tongue at him "Now you owe me." I smiled.

"What?"

"Damned right, Natsume Hyuuga. You owe me for acting so jealous and being like a child." I smirked at the look on his face as he tucked his saliva wet cock back into his pants.

"I want you to continue where we left off from that ultra sweet kiss." He looked at me in disbelief. I walked towards him, my hips swaying with every step I took.

I got down on my knees before him and kissed him again, letting him taste his own skin. His arms wrapped around my waist before long, pulling me closer. This kiss wasn't like any of the others it was soft, gentle and tender. Unexpected from Natsume.

I pulled away, breaking the sweetest kiss we've ever shared. Hand-in hand, we walked back towards the bus stop.

On the bus, I had asked him why he didn't just take me then and there during our practice session. He really had me then, so why didn't he do it?

"I figured that you would've stopped me and leave me sexually frustrated." Was all he said. I wouldn't have stopped. I had wanted it so badly then. I wouldn't have stopped him. He would've won, there and then.

But on the other hand, I think he didn't want to let me lose just yet. Or maybe he just wanted to get it as his birthday present. Or maybe, _he_ thought I wasn't ready.

For whatever reason it was, I decided to never grant it to him till his birthday. That would be my present to him. The loser was to grant the winner's wish.

* * *

Graduation exams were round the corner and I found myself burying my nose into books everyday. Sadly, nothing was going in. I asked Hotaru for tutoring but she declined taking in an idiot which would waste her precious time and wouldn't be able to pay her.

Ruka was apparently stuck in Hotaru's room. God knows what happens to him in there. Anyway, everyone else wasn't free either. This left me with no other choice. I had to ask Natsume to tutor me.

Natsume was in his room, as usual. He looked as if he was sleeping from the way his manga lay on his face. I placed my books on the table before walking over to him.

I picked up the manga book from his face and placed it on the side table. He looked so... so... peaceful? Tempting? Innocent? The way he looked then was indescribable. To me at least. I kissed his lips, waking him up in the process.

He responded quickly. As I pulled away, he opened his mesmerizing crimson eyes.

"Konbawa, Natsume. I'm sorry for waking you up but I really need help studying."

"..."

He shut his eyes again and covered his arm over his face. A gash that still had blood leaking out of it. It was then I realized that he had been on a mission and had gotten hurt. The nausea started again.

"Natsume, you should get that checked in case an infection occurs." I couldn't hold it in anymore. Being this close, especially since its human blood, made it all the more sickening. I ran towards the bathroom, and barfed out my tea time snack. Natsume's hand was then stroking my back.

"I'm sorry. I forgot you were sensitive to blood." I watched him as he pulled out a first aid kit and started tending to the wound. I slid to the floor and closed my eyes. Nausea _please go away_.

When he was done, he headed back to the bed with me. I told him of everything I was unsure of and he explained everything. To make sure I understood him, he asked me a question.

"What do you get when you mix an acid with carbonate?"

His soft lips traced up and down my neck, placing soft kisses along the way. I couldn't think. All I could do was feel his lips on my neck, trailing downwards. I started hyperventilating. This was doing me no good. How'd you expect me to concentrate when a certain someone's trailing kisses down your neck?!

I shifted away. He looked disappointed and yet arrogant at the same time. Oh kami. What am I going to do now? I've got ten more days. What's he planning to do to me now?

* * *

is very below standard and all, i know. GOMENASAI! for the fact it took so long too...really really sorry.


End file.
